


You Make Me Warm

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (this time, it was based off song lyrics): "Then the snow started falling We were stuck out in your car You were rubbing both my hands Chewing on a candy bar You said, "Ain't this just like the present To be showing up like this? As the moon waned to cresent We started to kiss"</p><p>//</p><p>The Impala ran out of gas on a highway in Michigan in the middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Warm

The Impala was an icebox, the winter chill seeping through and shrouding the brothers with its embrace. 

"G-God, when w-will Bobby's f-friend g-g-get here?" Sam whined, curled in on himself. The sight was odd; a giant man trying to be as small as possible to retain some warmth. 

"C-C'mere," Dean sighed and pulled his brother up to him, setting the Twix down on the dashboard, the chocolate protected in its wrapper so it wouldn't get the dash dirty. Dean pulled Sam's hands from underneath his armpits and closed his own around them, gently rubbing for the warmth of friction. Sam's nose was a cheery pink, cheeks the same color but for reasons other than the relenting cold. All that wild hair was tucked into a beanie, with a jacket hoodie over that. He looked young. Like he was 12 again, swallowed up by winter clothing. 

"S'getting d-dark," the younger Winchester whispered, feeling his hands warm some from the constant rubbing of his brother's hands.

"Bobby s-said Joey w-would get here b-by 11. W-Won't be long n-now," Dean replied, staring lovingly into the bright hazel. Warmth blossomed inside of him and it had nothing to do with sharing body heat. He leaned down to capture Sam's frozen lips in a kiss, goosebumps shooting down his arms and legs from the icy chill on them. The other kissed back slowly, their hands melding into each other to hold, not to rub for friction. The winter was unforgiving and cold but the Winchesters were as warm as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
